Länder des Rheins (Rhine Countries)
(not to be confused with the German area known as the Rhineland) Rhine countries (Ger: Länder des Rheins, Hol: Landen van de Rijn, Fre: Pays du Rhinhttps://translate.google.com/#nl/fr/Landen%20van%20de%20Rijn) are European states/nations whose borders cross over some section of the Rhine river. Dominance of waterways was a principle tactic of European imperialism and Colonialism and the tensions between countries during war often can be traced directly to the conflicts over water. Introduction (coming soon) The countries through which the Rhine flows or is bordered by are: * "Switzerland, Principality of Liechtenstein, Austria, Germany, France and the Netherlands"http://www.primaryhomeworkhelp.co.uk/rivers/rhine.htm However, including the Rhine's sub-rivers (tributaries, etc), leads to the following additions: * France, Luxembourg,... History (see also European Rivers#History) "Many years ago, the Rhine was considered as one of the most polluted rivers in Europe. In 1986 the river was severely polluted by a chemical factory fire (Chemical spill turns Rhine Red - BBC News 1986 ). Within 10 days the pollution had travelled the length of the Rhine and into the North Sea. After the Chemical spill in 1986 the Rhine Action Programme (RAP) was developed, and adopted by all the countries bordering the Rhine. By the year 2000, the programme aims to achieve a return to the river species such as the salmon which once thrived there. The use of the river for extracting drinking water is also safeguarded." Austria (see also Republik Österreich (Republic of Austria)) Modern Politics |TheGuardian:/Posener2018/Angela Merkel’s successor could be bad news for a post-Brexit Europe> (TW: complacency at the rise of the far-right, praising political alliances with Fascists) :"The Austrian chancellor, Sebastian Kurz, has shown that a government can be formed in this way: his People’s party is governing with the far-right Freedom party." Germany (coming soon) http://aje.io/m9rbd Germany: Confronting the colonial roots of racism Modern Politics |TheGuardian:/Posener2018/Angela Merkel’s successor could be bad news for a post-Brexit Europe> :"Whoever takes over her role will have to cope with Germany’s slide to the right – which might mean a deal with the AfD" :"The Union’s losses were equivalent to the gains of the far-right Alternative für Deutschland (AfD). Many inside the CDU called for the party to revert to a more conservative profile. But Merkel did the opposite, attempting to cobble together a “Jamaica” coalition with the Greens and the liberals of the Free Democratic Party (FDP). When the FDP walked out of the talks, Merkel had to continue the “grand coalition” with the Social Democrats (SPD), which neither side really wanted. Since then, the Union and the SPD have been haemorrhaging votes, while the AfD have managed to gain seats in all 16 regional parliaments as well as the Bundestag." :"People who have abandoned the Union for the far right are not going to be won back easily. On the other hand, young people are voting for the Greens, whereas the AfD is still a party of disgruntled old white men. So if the Union moves so far to the right that a coalition with the ascendant Greens becomes impossible, Merkel’s successor might find him or herself in a situation where the only viable option is an alliance with the AfD." :"The Austrian chancellor, Sebastian Kurz, has shown that a government can be formed in this way: his People’s party is governing with the far-right Freedom party." https://www.dw.com/en/angela-merkels-potential-successors-as-chancellor/g-42213336 https://www.advocate.com/transgender/2019/1/15/german-mp-comes-out-trans-woman-makes-history The Netherlands (coming soon, also known as Holland) Switzerland (coming soon) Liechtenstein (coming soon) France (coming soon) References Category:Europe Category:Europeans Category:Geography Category:Länder des Rheins (Rhine Countries)